Mei'ra "Zigzag" Volkim
Bio A genetically modified Naga with an upper human body and long snake like tail below. Originally used as a drone to carry out corporate dirty work and heavy lifting, Mei'ra has since freed herself from captivity and has spent the past 2 years living on the streets, trying to survive and learn as much as she can about the outside world. Born in a lab or simply grabbed off the street, she couldn't tell you. Her earliest memories were waking up in a cryo tube and being ordered to do several menial tasked, most likely to make sure her 'body' was working correctly. The most memorable sensation was the shock she received when she refused, a feeling she seldom forgets. At first it was tests to make sure she could walk--or slither, straight, Then they started her real training; Live fire tests, agility exercises, close combat fights, all under the watchful eye for unseen figures and corporate brutes when the shock collar wasn't enough. Over the years however, they finally broke her. There was no escape despite her efforts and it wasn't going to get any easier, so she gave in, but she wouldn't admit defeat. She played their game, earned their trust--as much as she could, and became the obedient corporate drone they wanted her to be. Things got easier for her after she learned to be their pet, got her own room, better care--probably because of the more expensive augments she was given, could have any the the 'assets' damaged. After a few weeks of testing with her new gear, she was sent on her first field mission: Find the target, and kill. After all of her training and augment, it wasn't much of an issue. Despite her size, she could get to places other operatives couldn't, and she was strong enough to overcome most physical objects in her way. Anything that required a tech wiz was on the other end of her implants--always a faceless nobody that just did what she needed, could have even been an AI for all she knew. That's what she did for the next who-knows how many year of her life; mission after mission, slowly proving herself to whatever invisible corporation that owned her. She need a plan for when she made her escape though. Under the guise of target research, she found out everything she could about where her targets went, who they saw, trying to determine who would be the best person to remove her augments, where to go to hide, and who to talk to for a job. After years of meticulously combing through each of her targets lives, she gathered enough data to survive outside the small world she lived in--she was even praised for being so thorough in her work, a happy coincidence that only helped her plan. One night she caught her break. A contract for some special project that a client wanted stolen from a high security lab complex. It took her a solid month to not only figure out how to get in and retrieve the item, but also find out the 'hazardous' EMP devices that would crack through her augmentative static shielding, and work out the life style of one of the lab's top cybernetics researcher. The night of her assault went off flawlessly, as if she had been trained for that exact moment. Mei'ra entered the building effortlessly thanks to her careful study, and worked her way toward the contract objective only to 'accidentally' trip off an emergency safety device that would fry her system for a good while. After the alarms went off, several devices detonated through out the lab, acting as a distraction so she could find her scientist. She made up a detailed story about how she was sent to warn them that their life was in danger; a lie she forged from the time she spent picking apart their life. The bit was the riskiest part--something she had never done before, but the researcher was more concerned with saving their own skin than to ask questions, and the two of them promptly made their escape. Once free of the immediate danger, it didn't take too much to convince the researcher to help her remove her implants and help her change identities. After that they went their separate way and Mei'ra began her new life: as a free person. Native Tongue: Japanese Sexual Preference: Unsure Skills Wildcard: * Naga! (DX+1) Primary Skill * Rifles (DX+2 When using rifles) Secondary Skill * Grappling(DX+1 during hand to hand). * Dual blades (DX+1 when dual wielding single handed blades). Quirks Advantages * Trained Killer (+1 to all attacking rolls). * Relentless (Roll 3d6. Extra action if <9. Can use once per turn). * Apex Predator: (-1 to all defensive rolls after the first two turns). Disadvantages * Sore Thumb (-3 to dexterity rolls while in a crowd.) Notes * Has a soft spot for rain. * She always thought driving a hover bike would be cool, but can't drive one, along with most vehicles.